


Imposters Win

by DtR345



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DtR345/pseuds/DtR345
Summary: "Glad you could join us." Red said imperiously from his place at the head of the table. "There's been a murder."
Kudos: 9





	Imposters Win

"There!" Brown sighed triumphantly as the lights flickered back on.

He looked around at his crewmates--who wasn't there? Hell, who WAS there? If there was such a thing as too many cooks in the kitchen, he'd experienced it trying to fix these lights.

And speaking of the lights, weren't the broken wires cut a little too cleanly, a little too... purposefully?

This wasn't the first accident onboard the Skeld that looked like it might not be entirely accidental. The suspicion had been building in him for some time, but this was the sticking point. One of his crewmates was not who they appeared to be.

He searched electrical for the one crewmate he trusted without question. Blue. He'd known Blue since the academy; they'd been fast friends since day one. Whoever was committing this sabotage, Blue wasn't him.

"Hey," he grabbed the sleeve of Blue's spacesuit and tugged him into Shields, where no one could see them from the hallway. Who needed shields anyway, when the enemy was already inside? "C'mere a second."

Blue yielded with a carefree grin. "What's up?"

Brown didn't let go of Blue's spacesuit; he could feel Blue's warmth under his hand. "Don't you think all these accidents are a bit... suspicious?"

"Suspicious?" Blue mused. "I don't know. This is my first time on one of these ships. Maybe this is normal."

"Normal for the oxygen to stop flowing with barely sixty seconds' notice? Normal for communications to suddenly fail? Normal for the entire ship to just plunge into darkness?"

"This ain't the starship Enterprise, Brownbear. There's only ten of us. And plenty of stuff that could go wrong."

Brown scowled, despite knowing it couldn't be seen behind his visor. "And all of that stuff _has_ gone wrong, Blue. Doors shutting by themselves, hell, the reactor overloading?!" The reactor overload had happened shortly after they'd left spacedock, and it had been the scariest five minutes of Brown's life. Of course Blue, with his idyllic blue-blooded upbringing on a country estate, had never quite accepted that they had all been in mortal danger.

"Brown." Blue leaned in, pressing their visors together. "It was a malfunction. Don't do this to yourself."

"Do what to myself?" If he squinted, he could see the glint of Blue's eyes behind the glass, and he focused on that glint.

"Your paranoid thing." Blue answered gently. "I know you had a rough childhood, Brown, but not everyone is out to get you. Trust me."

Brown sighed, wishing, not for the first time, that there were no visors between them. "I trust you." he said. "It's Red, Pink, Orange, Yellow, Lime, Green, Black, and Cyan I don't trust."

"They're our crewmates." Blue retorted. "Besides, they're all really nice. If you'd just get to know them you'd see that. Let them in a little, Brownbear. No one wants to hurt anyone." 

"Blue." Brown looked deep into Blue's visor, willing him to understand. "We're in danger. I can feel it. Trust me. Please."

"Brown..." Blue's gaze softened. "I do trust you. But--"

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP. 

A deafening alarm sounded throughout the ship, causing the two to break apart. Together, they made their way to the cafeteria, where their crewmates gathered around a table, solemn glints reflecting off their visors. Looking around, Brown could see that except for Orange, they were the last to arrive.

"Glad you could join us." Red said imperiously from his place at the head of the table. "There's been a murder."

It wasn't until Blue let go that Brown realized they'd been holding hands.

* * *

Pink and Cyan were both freaking out in their own separate, distinct ways. 

"This is it! We're fucked! Game over, man!" Pink was gibbering senselessly, not taking his eyes off the gore-coated corpse on the floor of admin.

Cyan was trying to talk over him without any success. "Pink! Calm down! Calm down!" Her voice was becoming shriller and shriller until she finally snapped and slapped Pink, hard. The contact made an unsatisfying, ineffectual _plunk_ on his helmet, but he did stagger back a little farther than he would have under Earth gravity. And mercifully, he did shut up.

"I found him right next to the trash chute." Black said quietly.

Brown glanced out the window. In the distance he could see a few crumpled papers, apple cores, and trash diamonds floating away from the ship. Well that checked out, at least. And he couldn't have been lying here long.

Red with blood, the corpse was Green. Brown tried not to look at it as he draped a sheet over it. Funny how everybody looked red when they were eviscerated from the waist up. Red had looked the reddest of all, of course. He hadn't been the captain, officially, but since his death the whole enterprise had been going off the rails.

The first had been Orange. Then Red. Then they'd gone a little crazy and ejected a pleading Lime out the airlock. Probably for nothing, given Green's current state of affairs. 

And then there were six.

As always, his eyes sought out Blue. Ever the optimist, ever the helper, Blue was rubbing Pink's shoulder in a calming motion. Brown scowled internally. As always, Blue was far too trusting for his own good. The killer was here, was one of them, the number of his potential victims was dwindling, and Blue was cozying up to Pink? Luckily Brown was suspicious enough for the both of them.

The outburst over, they each grabbed a part of the sheet and dragged the corpse to the airlock with considerably less ado than they had the first two bodies, not even watching out the windows to see it spiral into space before returning to their usual tasks. Brown took a moment to consider how his workload stayed the same no matter how many of his crewmates were ejected into oblivion. How many crew did it even take to run this ship, anyway? Maybe he and Blue could just eject the others and--

"Blue!" Yet again Brown found himself tagging after his best friend and tugging him into a remote corner. 

Now that they were alone, Blue's posture had slumped a bit. They didn't feel the need to pretend to be strong in front of each other. "Hey Brownbear."

"Hey." Brown responded. His tone was warmer than he'd meant it to be; Blue's stupid nickname for him always made him glow a little inside. "What was that? With Pink?"

"What was what?" Blue repeated. "He was freaked. I was trying to calm him down."

"He could be the killer!" Brown hissed. 

" _You_ could be the killer!" Blue retorted back. Whatever he saw in Brown's visor made him walk back the outburst. "I know it's not you, Brown. I know."

The earnestness in his voice made Brown feel suddenly warm in his spacesuit.

This was it.

There was a killer on this spaceship, and four of their crewmates were already dead, and either one of them could be next. Blue was the only one he trusted, the only one who mattered. They had to stick together or die apart, and it didn't bear thinking about what he would do if the next red body they found was Blue. His gut clenched at the thought of the thought of it.

"Brown? Are you okay?" Blue said, then smiled ruefully. "I mean, not okay, obviously, nothing about this is okay, but-"

"I have to tell you something." Brown said abruptly. "Blue, I--"

WHOOP WHOOP WHOOP

The room was filled with flashing red lights and howling sirens. Was that...?

"Fuck." Blue said. "The reactor!"

That pulsing heat in his body was suddenly gone. Brown was only half a step behind as Blue sprinted for the reactor. All he could see was Blue's back, his peripheral vision tunneling to a pinpoint. He was dimly aware of footsteps nearby, behind them. It didn't matter. All that mattered was that they reach the reactor in time.

At the door to the reactor room, they paused, their eyes locking, or at least trying to, behind their visors. 

The footsteps behind them were Pink. "We need two to override the reactor sequence!" he was calling.

He thought he saw Blue nod, and without a word, they each broke for a different panel. 

The computer was counting down the seconds until overload. _Four... three... two..._

Heart pounding in his ears, Brown slammed his hand against the sensor panel. 

The light turned green.

Lightheaded with relief, Brown turned around to see Blue standing at the panel across the room, hand outstretched to the sensor in a mirror image of his own. The light glinting off his visor obscured his eyes, but Brown could feel the heat of his gaze. There was something powerful flowing between them. A connection so pure that Brown felt strangely at ease. He would tell Blue how he felt and Blue would understand, would reciprocate, would--

Pink ran up beside him, panting, too close. "You fixed it."

"We fixed it." Brown sighed, not sparing him even a glance. 

"That's alright." Pink said.

He was too close, and reluctantly Brown tore his attention away from Blue to--

Pink's head opened at the jaw, baring at least two rows of teeth like jagged razor blades. His... tongue? Well, some kind of organ, anyway--jabbed out of the gaping maw towards him.

There was a searing heat, and a heartwrenching wail from Blue, and then nothing. 

And then something. Brown blinked. He was still in the reactor room, still standing by the panel. Standing, but not _standing_. His feet were... he looked down. Just legs. _His feet were just legs with a bone sticking out._ And blood. Red blood.

But he was still standing. And the situation in the room was still ongoing. Blue was standing on the other side of the room, frozen. Pink, the Imposter, whatever he was, had gotten his jaw back on its hinges and was watching Blue. Behind Pink was a pair of brown legs and red blood and bones. And, bizarrely, there was another figure, a hazy one, an Orange one, standing in front of the reactor and keying in a code sequence. Had he been here the whole time?

Oh.

_Oh._

Brown took a moment to feel momentarily stupid for thinking the ship had been running itself, and then a second one to feel sad, because he was dead, and his body was about to be airlocked into space to spin forever, forever away from life, from warmth, from Blue.

Brown watched as Blue made a move as if to come to his body, but Pink was blocking the way, and he couldn't get close enough. He wasn't attacking though. What was he waiting for? 

Blue dodged past him and made a break for the cafeteria. Brown wanted to follow him, protect him, and felt himself glide forward, away from his broken stump of a body. It was easy, easier than walking, he was floating, and he was hovering, and he was with Blue, and they were running. _Run, Blue._ If they could get to the cafeteria, they could set off the alarm, and the others would come, and Blue would be safe. They were running, past the medbay, the cafeteria doors just ahead.

Black appeared at the cafeteria doors, running towards them. Blue smacked into her. Brown floated right through, straight to the emergency button. He slammed his hand down on it. Nothing happened. He looked back at Blue.

Black's head opened at the jaw.

_Imposters Win._


End file.
